This application is a continuation of copending application Ser. No. 12/465,451, filed on May 13, 2009. This invention relates to a connector for making a fence-frame-to-post connection. A primary use of the present invention is in the connection of wood fence members to a metal post member. Prior art patents do not disclose an equally simple and easy to install fence-frame-to-post connection. Several unpatented fence-frame-to-post connections are in use, but none are as simple to manufacture and easy to install as the present invention. The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a connector that aligns its halves along one axis, easing installation. A preferred embodiment of the present invention improves on the prior art by providing a connector that has a hinged connection between its halves, further easing installation.